Sachie-chan Guu!!
Sachie-chan Guu!! (さちえちゃんグー!!) is a one-shot by Akira Toriyama and Masakazu Katsura published in May 2008 in Jump Square and released in a collected volume with Jiya on April 4, 2014. It is the first part of Akira Toriyama's "Galactic Patrol series", along with Jiya and Jaco the Galactic Patrolman.Interview with Akira Toriyama, Sachi-chan Gū!! & Jiya collected volume, April 4, 2014 Summary Sachie Momochi a girl from Satoyama Junior High School and daughter of a famous ninja and martial arts champion Momochi the 20th encounters some aliens from the planet Octo who are seeking her father to help them fight off the space pirates known as the Mil Clan who are terrorizing their planet. With the promise of choosing from many wonderful prizes from a catalog, Sachi decides to go help the Octos herself with the hope of getting the birthmark that looks like Poop on her butt removed as a reward. On the ship, she meets another human martial artist named Zarid who was a junior champion of the World Martial Arts Tournament who came along to obtain the prize of 500 kilograms of beans to save his village. The Octos tell Zarid and Sachi that they needed to find help on their own since the Galactic Patrol has yet to show up after filling a request. Once they arrive on planet Octo, they have little time to get familiar with the village before Mil and his and clan show up. While Sachi is inside making some ramen, Zarid takes on Crate and Kucho with only Mil left who ends up turning the tables and takes down Zarid. Sachi who was finishing her ramen inside one of the houses goes out to battle revealing that the ramen she was eating is actually contains a special kind of substance developed by her grandfather Momochi the 21st that increases the strength of members of her bloodline. Sachi saves Zarid by stomping on Mil after jumping out the window but her limited time of strength starts wearing off and she gets binded by Crate. Just before being pile drived up in the air, Crate member sees up Sachie's skirt and finds her birthmark mistaking it for the Galactic Patrol symbol distracting him for Sachie to punch him to the ground. As a last resort, Mil holds one of the Octos hostage with a gun point and Zarid ends up distracting him with his shuriken so Sachie to take him out with a kick to the face. After the battle is over a Galactic Patrol ship arrives, they take the Mil Clan prisoner and reward Sachie and Zarid Galactic Patrol Medals. Sachie and Zarid then are taken back to Earth and Zarid gets 500 kilograms of beans for his village while Sachie decides to get a sapling and grass seed set instead to help his village saying that she decided to keep her birthmark instead since it actually saved her. Zarid is then thankful that Sachie's decision ended up saving his village and made it full of vegetation. Sachie manages to make it home to Japan just around 7 which she is late for dinner. References Site Navigation Category:Related Manga